


Happy Birthday, Kiddo

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Skinner's twenty-second birthday, spent in Thunder Bay with his boys.</p><p>(Warning: The brothers don't do anything with each other, but they are in an established five-way relationship with Jeff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wrote this on Skinny's birthday. Sorry it's late. Also, Marc was still playing at the time, but I just couldn't leave him out, so . . . Sorry about that, too. I hope the rest of it's okay?  
> The brothers don't do anything with each other, but they are in an established five-way relationship with Jeff, so if that makes you squeamish . . . Sorry, it's my OT5. (Is that even a thing?)

It’s a warm morning in Thunder Bay, mid-May. When Jeff Skinner wakes, the sunlight filtering in the window is pleasantly warm on his bare chest. He feels like he’s laying on a cloud, the white cotton sheet soft where it’s pulled up to his hips. He’s still hazy from sleep, and he thinks, everything is perfect.

But then the sheet is being pulled off of him. He whines and tries to curl in on himself, but someone’s holding him down with strong hands on his thighs. He squirms a little, but a flat, warm tongue runs up the underside of his cock, and he relaxes. The person scratches their nails over the ticklish skin at his hip, making him squirm again before taking the head of his cock in their mouth. He gasps a little and lowers his hand to tangle in short hair as the person starts to work his cock.

He knows it’s Jordan by the way he sucks Jeff’s cock. Jordan isn’t afraid to make it sloppy, as long as it’s good for the recipient. It’s different from Jared who is enthusiastic but not as skilled, or Eric who somehow manages to suck cock with _authority_ , or Marc who has friends in New York who have taught him _tricks_.

Jeff spreads his legs a little farther, shameless from sleep and reaches his other hand down to scrape blunt nails up the back of Jordan’s neck with a breathy moan. Jordan swallows around Jeff then goes all the way down, nuzzling his nose against the wiry curls at the base of Jeff’s cock, the sensitive skin there.

“Ohhh,” Jeff murmurs, tugging at the short hair at the base of Jordan’s neck.

It doesn’t take long for Jeff to come, because he’s twenty- . . . Twenty- _two_. It’s his birthday.

“Happy birthday, Skinny,” Jordan drawls when he pulls off, laying a cheek on Jeff’s hip.

Jeff finally blinks his eyes open and turns a sleepy smile to Jordan stroking his fingers through Jordan’s soft blond hair.

Jordan grins back and kisses Jeff’s hip. “Love ya, kiddo.”

“Love you,” Jeff slurs. Everything really is perfect.

“C’mon, get up. I think Eric’s gonna make you some of those pancakes you love so much.”

“Blueberry walnut?”

Jordan makes a face. “Yeah. Those.”

“Awesome,” Jeff smiles, eyes drifting closed again.

Jordan chuckles. “If you’re not down in ten, I’m sending Cap up for you.”

“Hm,” Jeff hums sleepily.

Jordan moves away and Jeff frowns, but then Jordan pulls the sheet over him again, and he turns over and curls up in the warmth of the morning. Jordan tossles his hair, and Jeff hears him leave. Jeff burrows into the bed. The morning is warm, and he feels boneless from his orgasm, and he’s going to get pancakes, and everything has never been more perfect.

Eventually he sighs happily and sits up, stretching. This is going to be the best birthday ever. He slides out of bed and fumbles around for a pair of boxers. He’s pretty sure the pair he pulls on aren’t his, but he doesn’t think anyone will care. He pads down the stairs and into the kitchen. Eric’s there, at the stove, making pancakes. Jeff tiptoes over and ducks under his arm. Eric smiles and hugs him tight, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Morning, birthday boy.”

Jeff hides a grin against Eric’s chest.

“What do you think about blueberry walnut pancakes for breakfast?”

“I think I’m in love,” Jeff says.

Eric chuckles and squeezes Jeff again, flipping a pancake. Jeff moves to sit at the breakfast nook. As Eric is plating the first round of pancakes, Marc traipses in and sits beside Jeff, laying a warm hand on his back as he walks past. “Hey, Skinny.”

Jeff smiles at him, and Marc ruffles his hair. “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

Marc runs his hand down Jeff’s back again, around his side, and down to rest on Jeff’s thigh, stroking teasingly. Jeff feels his cheeks turning pink as he watches Marc’s hand move on his leg. At that point, Jordan walks in.

“Give him a while, Marc. He just went a little bit ago.”

Jeff goes bright red, the blush spreading down his chest. Eric frowns at Jordan, setting the plate of pancakes in front of Jeff. “My rookie,” he mutters.

Rookie. The nickname Jeff hasn’t been able to shake off, despite being in the show for four years now. He can’t seem to make himself mind it, though. He loves all his boys, but he will always be _Eric’s Rookie_.

Jordan rolls his eyes. “He’s ours, not just yours.”

Eric turns to Jeff with a wry smile. “You’re my rookie, aren’t ya, Jeff?”

Jeff smiles and nods. Eric grins and reaches over to tossle his hair. “Atta boy. Eat your pancakes.”

Jeff’s about to ask for syrup when another hand sets the bottle on the counter in front of him. He looks up to see Jared, his smile about as shy as Jeff’s. Jeff smiles at him, and Jared blushes. Then Jared comes around to sit on Jeff’s other side. Jeff finishes his first plate of pancakes while Eric fixes more. Once he’s satisfied with his stack, they all move to the living room and pile up on the couch, Eric and Jordan on either side of Jeff, Marc and Jared sitting in the floor in front of him. When Jeff has eaten all he can, he settles into the warmth between his boys’ bodies and is about halfway back to sleep when Eric nudges him gently.

“Not gonna sleep this big day away are you, Skinny?” he murmurs.

“Hm,” Jeff hums sleepily. “I’ll go shower.”

Jeff trudges up the stairs and all but skips down the hall to their bedroom. He’s really happy, full of pancakes and knowing that was only the start of what his boys have in store for him today. He strips off his, maybe Jared’s?, boxers as he traipses into the bathroom. He turns the water on lukewarm and steps in, sliding the glass door closed behind him. He hums as he washes his hair so he’s surprised when he turns around to find Marc stepping in behind him.

“Hey, Skinny,” Marc says quietly.

“Hey, Marc,” Jeff smiles and tips his head back to let the water cascade over him.

He jumps a little when Marc slinks right up against him, but goes easy when he’s enveloped in Marc’s arms. Marc’s mouth finds his pulse point on the first touch, and Jeff’s knees nearly buckle. Marc holds him up, hands slipping over wet skin, seemingly aimless, but Jeff knows Marc has a purpose in mind that probably involves teasing Jeff until his orgasm sneaks up on him. Jeff is hard in seconds, hips canting in search of any friction. Marc stays back just far enough that Jeff has nothing to rut against. His hands grip Jeff’s shoulders, squeeze once before moving down Jeff’s chest, tweaking his nipples along the way. He makes it down to Jeff’s hips and squeezes there once, before starting back up Jeff’s sides, skimming just his fingertips to make Jeff squirm. Marc slides his hands up to span Jeff’s shoulder blades and then down, pausing at the small of Jeff’s back. Jeff whines, and Marc takes a half-step forward to simultaneously smack Jeff’s ass and brush his own cock against Jeff’s. Jeff whimpers and nearly crumples again, but Marc won’t let him, holds him upright, not even letting him slump against Marc like Jeff wants to.

“Marc, please.” It comes out embarrassingly high and desperate sounding.

“Patience, Skinny,” Marc murmurs in his ear before nipping lightly at the sensitive skin beneath to make Jeff gasp.

His hands are on Jeff’s hips again and slip down to caress the tops of Jeff’s thighs, nudging them apart easily. He dips his fingertips in to press into the sensitive insides of Jeff’s legs, going close but never really touching where Jeff really wants him to. Jeff knows not to move, has made that mistake many times in the past and knows it will only lead to more teasing and orgasm delay, or complete denial. He really hopes Marc wouldn’t do that to him on his birthday, but he’s not about to take that chance.

Jeff is painfully hard, cock flushed and curved up against his stomach, and he’s unconsciously rocking up on his toes. He’s let his head tip back again into the water, and his eyes have slipped shut. It’s a complete surprise when Marc takes him in hand. Jeff shudders and is coming before Marc completes one stroke. Marc strokes him fast and rough, drawing Jeff’s orgasm out. Jeff moans loudly and fucks up into Marc’s grasp. Finally, he’s given all he can, but Marc doesn’t release him. He continues to stroke, slow and easy now, and it’s too much, sending electricity rocketing up and down Jeff’s spine, making him shudder against Marc.

“Marc,” he whines, pushing at the other boy’s arm.

Marc leans down to kiss him lazily and finally releases him, and Jeff sighs into the kiss. When they break apart, Jeff lays his head on Marc’s shoulder. The water’s still warm, and he’s back to feeling boneless, and this whole day is going to be perfect.

“Hey, Skinny,” Marc says, tugging gently at Jeff’s curls to get Jeff to look up at him. “Think you could help me out here?” He nods to where he’s still hard between them.

Jeff gets a hand around Marc’s cock, taking a second to rub his thumb over the slit and try to remember what Marc taught him last week. Then he starts to pump, alternating between fast and rough and slow and gentle, twisting his wrist to push against that place under the head that makes Marc gasp on every upstroke. He keeps his head resting on Marc’s chest, and he can hear Marc’s heart pick up pace. Above him, a steady stream of curses spills from Marc’s lips, quiet but vehement. Jeff does what he can to tease Marc, but he likes to get any of his boys off too much to deny them for very long, if only so he can enjoy the show. Marc comes between them, striping both their chests.

“Damn, Skinny,” he breathes against the top of Jeff’s head. “Using my own tricks against me?”

Jeff just smiles. Marc washes himself off, then leaves Jeff to finish his shower. When Jeff gets out, wraps a towel around his hips, and goes into their bedroom, Jared is laying on the bed waiting for him.

“Hey, Jeff,” he smiles shyly.

“Hey, Jar-Jar,” Jeff grins.

Jared wrinkles his nose at the nickname, and Jeff laughs.

“Hurry and get dressed. We’re going to the rink.”

“Cool,” Jeff grins, retrieving a pair of boxers that are definitely his from a drawer and slipping them on.

“You, me, and Marc can gang up on Eric and Jordy,” Jared grins.

Jeff snorts. “Yeah, that would end well.”

Jared shrugs. “Never know. You’re a big boy of twenty-two now; you could probably take down all of us by yourself.”

Jeff reaches over to punch him in the arm, and Jared just laughs. Jeff finishes dressing quickly, and the two race each other downstairs, Jeff cheating and sliding on the stair banister. He grabs his bag out of the front closet and is out the door before any of his boys have even gotten their bags. He stands by Eric’s truck, hand on the back passenger door handle, as always. Eric comes out jingling the keys.

“C’mere, Rookie,” he says, and Jeff scampers over.

“Hold out your hand,” Eric says, and Jeff does. Eric puts the keys in Jeff’s hands, and he may as well have handed Jeff the moon.

“I . . . Really?”

“Think you can manage not to wreck it?”

“Yes.”

Eric nods, “Then you can drive us to the rink.”

“I . . . ,” Jeff stares at the keys in his hands. Unable to come up with words, he drops his bag and jumps up on Eric. “Thank you,” he murmurs into Eric’s shoulder.

He feels Eric laugh. “If you wreck my truck, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I won’t. I’ll be super careful,” Jeff babbles and climbs down. The other three come out, and Jeff scampers to the driver’s side, forgetting his bag completely. Eric smiles, shakes his head, and stores Jeff’s bag in the bed of the truck with the others.

Jeff has to climb up into the driver’s seat, but once he’s there, it’s like sitting on top of the world. Eric sits next to him, in the _passenger_ seat, and grins at him. Jeff’s hands are shaking as he starts the truck, but he quickly gains his confidence, and he drives them safely to the rink. They lace up, warm-up, and drop the puck. Teams never really get established. They all pass to each other and defend against each other evenly, and it’s fun. Jeff loves this, loves just getting to spend time with his boys doing what they all love most. Hours later, Eric takes the driver’s seat again and drives them into town for lunch. He lets Jeff pick where they go, and they end up at a pizza place and manage to polish off three large pizzas. And then they go back home.

As the others are storing their bags back in the closet, Jared pulls Jeff upstairs to their bedroom. He pushes Jeff onto the bed and climbs atop him with an over eagerness that neither boy has grown out of yet.

“Been waiting for this all day,” he grins and kisses Jeff.

They strip each other down with fumbling hands until they’re naked and laying flush together. With the others, they usually at least try to last or get embarrassed about coming fast, but with each other, it’s okay. They’re the two babies of the family, and they understand. They rut against each other like teenagers, and Jeff loves this so much. It doesn’t take long, and they come together, pressing into each other, hands clasped together. Jared moves to lay beside Jeff as they catch their breath, fingers twisting between them. Jeff turns to look at him, and Jared looks back, and Jeff kisses him slow and easy.

“We should go catch up with our boys,” Jeff says quietly.

“Or,” Jared says, and kisses Jeff once. “I could keep you up here with me for the rest of the evening.”

“Hm,” Jeff hums against his mouth. “As tempting as that sounds, I think it would be rude to our boys.”

Jared shrugs with a soft smile. “Fuck ‘em.”

Jeff grins. “If we’re lucky.”

And they collapse into laughter together. They share a few more lingering kisses before getting up, pulling on sweats, and joining their boys back downstairs. They pile up in the living room to watch Miracle and then Goon, and by then it has gotten late. At Eric’s indiscreet pointed glance, Jared, Jordan, and Marc file up the stairs. Jeff has not yet received his birthday sex from his captain, and he shivers in anticipation. Eric touches him softly, aimless feather light brushes of his fingertips, raising goosebumps in their wake. He kisses Jeff a couple times, but nothing past a teasing soft press of mouths. It’s driving Jeff crazy, and he’s already half-hard just from this. He can’t wait for what Eric has in store, wonders if he’s going to take him right here on the couch.

“Guess we should go to bed,” Eric says finally, pulling back, disentangling himself from Jeff who has unknowingly crawled into his lap.

“But . . . ,” Jeff starts. “What?”

“Something wrong, Jeff?” Eric asks.

“I . . . No,” Jeff tries and fails to hide his disappointment.

“C’mon, Jeff. It’s late,” Eric says unwaveringly. “You need to get some sleep.”

He stands, dislodging Jeff from his perch and helps him up. They linger a moment, trading chaste kisses, before Eric pulls back again. “C’mon, kiddo. Upstairs.”

Jeff pouts but turns and files into the hall to the stairs. Eric guides him with a hand at the small of his back, and Jeff can’t handle it. Heat radiates from that one point where Eric’s touching him, and it’s thrumming through him like an a bolt of electricity, unable to escape. How can Eric expect him to be able to sleep? If Eric doesn’t give him a proper birthday loving, Jeff is going to hump his leg like a dog.

He lets Eric guide him into the bedroom that the five boys share. Marc, Jordy, and Jared are already sprawled out on the bed talking, stripped down to their boxers. They look up at Jeff with soft smiles, and Jeff blushes. He feels the heat of Eric coming up behind him, and he leans back into that, letting his eyes slip shut. Eric’s hands land heavy on Jeff’s hips.

“Get on the bed, Jeff,” Eric’s voice comes low and rough, and Jeff loves it.

Jeff shivers and moves to kneel on the bed.

“Get him naked for me, boys.” 

Marc leans forward to slip his hands under Jeff’s shirt, skimming up his chest to pull the shirt up and off. He presses a quick kiss to Jeff’s collarbone before moving back with a smile. Jordy moves forward next, kneeling in front of Jeff to push the younger boy’s sweats off his hips. He winks, and Jeff blushes as he lifts his knees one at a time so Jordy can push his sweats off. His gaze, even as he flashes a bright, crooked smile, sears through Jeff as he moves back to lean against the headboard beside Marc. Jared is blushing almost as much as Jeff when he crawls forward. He sits with his legs folded beneath him, and his eyes never leave Jeff’s as he tugs Jeff’s boxers down and off. He runs a hand down Jeff’s belly before moving back as well.

And then Eric’s heat appears behind him again. His hands land on Jeff’s shoulders, gripping just the wrong side of too tight. Jeff shivers anyway.

“Down,” Eric commands, pushing Jeff’s shoulders.

Jeff drops his hands to the mattress, then goes down to his elbows when Eric pushes between his shoulder blades. The bed shifts above him, and he hears the nightstand drawer open and close. Then someone leans over him, presumably to hand Eric the lube. He doesn’t see which brother it is, eyes closed against the sheets, but he feels the warm hand bracing on the small of his back and guesses it is Jordy. Eric flips the cap on the tube and Jeff looses the most desperate noise that sounds needy to his own ears. Jeff jumps when Eric touches him, pressing a slick finger against his hole, but not enough pressure to push in. Jeff whines and pushes back, and that earns him a sharp slap on the ass. He stills after that, trembling with anticipation.

“Captain?” Jordy’s voice comes from the head of the bed.

When Jeff is momentarily distracted, Eric slips his first finger in. Jeff shudders and moans.

“What, Jordan?” Eric sounds vaguely annoyed.

“Can I . . . ?” he leaves the question hanging, so Jeff doesn’t know what he’s asking.

Eric seems to consider. “Be done before he is,” he says finally. “Wanna hear him.”

“I like a challenge,” Jordy says, and Jeff scowls into the sheet.

The bed shifts above him again, and he jumps when Jordy’s hands cup his face. “Chin up, sweetheart.”

Jeff looks up, and is immediately lost in Jordy’s lust-filled gaze. “Wanna help me out here?”

Jeff grins and gets a hand around him, stroking him to full hardness before taking Jordy into his mouth. Eric chooses that moment to push another finger into Jeff just as Jordy gets a handful of Jeff’s short hair. Jeff moans and let his jaw go slack, so Jordy could fuck in as he wants. He chances a glance up to see Jordy conspiring with Eric behind him, until they have their thrusts timed perfectly together, pushing Jeff back and forth between them. Jeff whimpers and closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being caught between two of his favourite boys. Then Eric pushes a third finger in, and Jeff moans, and the rhythm of Jordy’s hips hitch.

“You almost done?” Eric’s voice is surprisingly smooth, although Jeff can imagine him looking anything but, flushed and out of breath, that one unruly whisp of hair hanging in his eyes.

“Uh-huh,” Jordan’s reply comes out quite the opposite, wrecked and broken and _perfect_.

Jeff whimpers and Jordan’s hips stutter again. “Jeff, I’m gonna . . .” is all the warning he gets before Jordan pushes in as far as he can go and stills, coming down Jeff’s throat. Jeff swallows around him, making Jordan shudder and moan brokenly. When he’s given all he can, he pulls his spent cock from Jeff’s ravaged mouth and cups Jeff’s face gently, running his thumbs over Jeff’s cheeks. Jeff grins, letting Jordan caress his dimple that he knows all his boys love.

“Fuck, Jeff,” Jordan breathes. He leans down to kiss Jeff, uncoordinated but loving. Then he pulls back to press his forehead to Jeff’s. “I love you, Skinny.”

Then Eric crooks his fingers, hitting Jeff’s prostate perfectly, and Jeff looses a filthy moan. Jordan laughs against his mouth, kissing him once more before moving back up to sit with Marc and Jared. Eric pushes Jeff’s shoulders down again and crooks his fingers. Jeff moans brokenly, hands fisting in the sheets. Eric continues to assault Jeff’s prostate, sending him careening to the edge until Jeff isn’t even aware of the sounds he’s making anymore. But then Eric’s fingers are gone. Jeff continues to rock back against nothing now until Eric grips his hips, stilling him.

“You good, Jeff?”

“Eric, please . . .”

Eric tips him over easily, and next thing Jeff knows, he’s on his back, splayed out like a turtle stuck on its shell. He reaches for the older boy and Eric lets himself be pulled down. He fits himself against Jeff, nestling between his thighs, still bent at Jeff’s sides. Jeff clings to him, legs around Eric’s waist, arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He can feel Eric’s smile against his mouth as he ruts unconsciously against Eric’s belly.

“Jeff, ready?”

“Uh-huh. Please, Eric.”

Eric reaches down awkwardly between them to line himself up. Jeff can feel him right there, and he lets his head fall back with a sigh. And then Eric’s pushing in, a slow drag that is driving Jeff crazy. Jeff whines, scratching his nails down Eric’s back, probably leaving marks, but too gone to care. When Eric sinks as far as he can, a shudder of pleasure racks Jeff’s whole body, and he moans out shamelessly. Eric sets a pace that is too slow to do anything but tease, and Jeff squirms beneath him, trying to push back, make Eric move faster, but the older boy has him pinned thoroughly.

“Eric, please,” he whines, breathless.

Eric huffs a laugh. “Your stamina is awful.”

Jeff feels himself blush down his chest. “Shuddup.”

Eric smiles fondly and leans down to kiss Jeff’s forehead. “You’re twenty-two now; shouldn’t you be lasting longer?”

“I . . . Oh,” Jeff’s mind suddenly goes fuzzy when Eric finds his prostate again. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Eric glances up at his brothers. “He swears like an adult, but lasts as long as a teenager.”

Jeff scowls, but it doesn’t last long as Eric continues to drive against his prostate. And it’s all of this. It’s Eric fucking him with captain-like efficiency while still teasing him, only his voice betraying how wrecked he really is. It’s his brothers watching. Jeff will never admit it, that he loves when they watch, that he loves feeling like he’s on display, but he gets the feeling they already know. It’s all of this that sends him over the edge, coming hard, untouched between himself and Eric. Eric gets a hand on him to draw it out, and his own face screws up as he struggles to stave off his orgasm. Jeff slumps back into the bed once he’s given all he can, and Eric releases him, but continues to drive in. Jeff trembles from over stimulation, mumbling quiet pleas for Eric to come just so he can have some relief. Eric shudders, breath hissing between his teeth.

“C’mon, Eric,” Jeff says, and clenches around Eric.

Eric shudders, slams in once, twice more and stills, coming inside Jeff. So oversensitive from having already come, Jeff feels Eric’s orgasm so intensely, can feel his captain’s cock pulsing inside him with every wave of his orgasm. When he’s done, Eric pulls out carefully, stroking a hand up Jeff’s side in an effort to distract him. Jeff squirms and giggles, ticklish and skin still tingling a little. Eric moves to lay beside him, and Jeff’s vaguely aware of Marc getting up to go get a washcloth. Eric props up on his elbow and smiles down at Jeff. He reaches down to ruffle Jeff’s sweaty curls.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” he says quietly and leans forward to kiss Jeff’s forehead.

“Thanks, Cap,” Jeff smiles back.

And then there’s a cool, wet cloth being rubbed over his belly, and Jeff makes a noise of mild discomfort, but then Marc is settling between Jeff’s legs, nudging his thighs apart. And then Marc moves in and Jeff looses a loud, shameless moan as Marc’s tongue fucks into him, licking at the mess Eric left behind. Jeff scrambles for purchase, grasping at Marc’s short hair. When Marc’s satisfied with his work, he comes up with a smile, patting Jeff’s thigh absently. And then he disappears back into the bathroom, and Jeff turns his attention back to Eric who is still staring fondly at him.

“Did you have a good birthday?”

Jeff nods. “Best birthday ever,” he says, slightly slurred and sleepy.

Eric chuckles softly. “Good. Ready for bed?”

Jeff nods again. Finally, all his boys are settled in bed, and Eric urges him up to lay beside Jordy who smiles, ruffles his hair, and kisses him, before Eric lays down on Jeff’s other side. And maybe Eric pulls Jeff against himself, because he is still a little possessive, but Jeff doesn’t mind because Eric is warm, and he’s sleepy and comfortable. The light clicks off, and everyone settles in for the night.

“My rookie,” Eric murmurs, kissing Jeff’s forehead and then his mouth.

Jeff snuggles into Eric’s chest, keeping a foot against Jordy’s shin behind him. And, he thinks, the day has been perfect.


End file.
